Piratas do Caribe & a Fonte da Juventude
by fannyturner
Summary: Jack Sparrow foi atrás da Fonte da Juventude. E no caminho encontra uma amiga que promete balançar o coração dele. Será que O Que Perturba Todos Os Homens veio perturbar nosso querido capitão? Será que chegarão na Fonte e beberão a Água da Vida?
1. Port Royal

_Port Royal_

Numa linda noite, muito estrelada, no mar do Caribe, velejava um solitário capitão chamado Jack Sparrow. Sozinho, sem amigos ou mulheres, apenas o mar era sua única companhia. Logo na manhã seguinte, chegando á Port Royal, encontra um menino, sentado na areia, olhando para o horizonte. Atraca seu pequeno navio ali mesmo e senta ao lado do menino. Pergunta-lhe:

-Por qual motivo você fica aí, sentado, olhando para o horizonte, menino?

Ele responde, triste:

-Meu pai é um pirata, e só vai voltar daqui a quatro anos...

Jack pensa, e pergunta ao menino:

- Qual o nome do seu pai, você sabe?

-William Turner, e acho que sei quem você é...Jack Sparrow, não é?

-Garoto, é Capitão Jack Sparrow, e sou eu, sim. Como você sabe que sou eu?

-Minha mãe me falou de você. E das aventuras que meu pai, você e ela viveram há anos atrás. E que você é capitão do lendário navio Pérola Negra, certo?

- Sim, e sua mãe era apaixonada por mim, vamos admitir. Mas não me admira um menino tão bonito e esperto ser filho de Lizzie e Will. Seu pai é um homem muito honesto.

-Como honesto?- diz o menino, rapidamente -Ele é um pirata!

-Mas um bom homem...

Aparece, longe dali, uma moça que Jack conhecia muito bem. Conhecia seus traços, seu tom de voz e sua leveza ao andar. Estava com uma roupa verde, parecida com roupa de pirata:

-Filho?

-Mamãe!-disse o garoto, continuando imóvel.

-Ora, ora...Que saudades suas, Jack!-disse Elizabeth, dando-lhe um forte abraço -Bons ventos sopram ao capitão?

-Sim, e pelo que vejo, sopram para a Majestade também.

-Ora, não seja simplório, Jack. Eu estou péssima. Sinto muita falta do Will. Não tenho o apoio dele na criação de nosso filho.O menino sente muita falta dele. -disse Elizabeth, com lágrimas nos olhos.

Jack não sabia como agir, diante dela.Não sabia se a consolava ou se deixava o silêncio fazer isso por ele.

-Mas não gostaria de se hospedar na minha casa? Lá temos uma boa cama, uma ótima comida e seu tipo de rum favorito.

- Não posso passar a tarde em Port Royal, pois tenho algumas contas para serem acertadas, mas acho que passarei a noite aqui.

- Quer almoçar conosco?- disse ela, num tom irrecusável.

- Aceitaria, se não tivesse negócio a tratar com o novo ferreiro da cidade.

- Então, aceitaria tomar um chá?

- Não, mas prometo que, no inicio da noite, passarei na sua casa para conversarmos a sós.

- Está marcado, apareça lá hoje à noitinha.-disse Lizzie, muito animada.

- Até logo!- acenou Jack, seguindo para o centro da cidade.

- Vejo você à noite!- acenou ela de volta -Vamos, Will.

O menino, que seu olhar parecia não sair do horizonte, olhou para a mãe, desapontado e acabou cedendo. Levantou-se e caminhou junto a ela. Acenou discretamente para Jack e seguiu para sua casa.


	2. A Fonte da Juventude

_A fonte da juventude_

Logo ao anoitecer, Jack procurou o número da casa de Elizabeth. Era a mesma casa que ela morava, mas com a morte de seu pai, agora era seu patrimônio. Jack nunca conhecera o interior da casa. Batera na porta e um criado atendeu:

- O que deseja?- disse.

- Tenho um encontro com a dona desta casa.- resmungou Jack

- Ah, sim, senhor. Capitão Sparrow, eu presumo?

- Sim, sou eu, posso entrar ou me deixará congelando neste lugar?- exagerou Jack

- Não, senhor. Entre. A senhora Turner espera o senhor na sala de reuniões.

O criado seguiu para a sala de jantar, onde colocava a baixela de porcelana em seu devido lugar. Jack avistou na sala de estar um menino, brincando com um trem de madeira. Acenou para ele, mas o garoto não prestou atenção e não acenou de volta para Jack.

Subiu as escadas, chegou numa sala muito bem decorada, e parecia vazia, apenas havia uma mulher, que chorava perto da sacada da janela.

- Que bom que veio, Jack!-disse ainda soluçando.

- Por que choras, bela dama?- perguntou Jack, usando um tom de voz, que no ver dele, era apaixonante.

- Eu quero o Will de volta! Preciso dele para viver!- soluçou Elizabeth.

- Eu também preciso de algo para viver. Mande seu serviçal trazer um copo de rum.

- Alfred, por favor, suba aqui!–exclamou ela -E traga consigo um barril de rum e dois copos.

- Então vamos conversar?- disse Jack.

- Sente-se, por favor -neste momento, o criado subiu, trazendo um barril enorme de rum.- Muito obrigada Alfred.

- Estou aqui para servi-la, madame!- disse o criado

Ele juntou as palmas das mãos e fez uma reverência em agradecimento.

- Então, minha dama, diga o que quer de mim?- falou Jack gentilmente

- Quero saber qual aventura você pretende seguir.- disse enquanto se servia e servia seu convidado

- Não é de sua devida conta, senhorita.- replicou Jack.

- Acho que vai ter que me contar, capitão.- exclamou, enquanto sacava sua espada e a colocava no pescoço de Jack.

- Mocinha, acho que ainda tenho que aprender que você não é nada confiável. Eu me esqueci quem me mandou pro baú de Davy Jones. Mas a senhorita esqueceu que eu possuo uma espada também.- replicou Jack

- Não, você não está com sua espada aqui. Conversei com o ferreiro, dei umas moedas para ele e este me confirmou que o conserto de sua espada duraria até amanhã.- respondeu a linda moça.

- Tenho que aprender a não confiar em qualquer paspalho.- sussurrou o capitão.

- Pare de enrolar e me conte tudo, capitão -disse Elizabeth, enquanto ameaçava Sparrow.

- Sabe alguma coisa sobre a fonte da juventude? – perguntou lhe sinceramente.

- Não faço idéia do que seja isso – falou a moça, colocando a espada mais próxima do pescoço de sua visita.

- Então eu não posso te contar nada, já que não vai entender e...

- Conte-me tudo, ou não pouparei sua vida.-disse ela, seriamente.

- Bom, então que assim seja. Numa manhã muito clara, o próprio Cortés estava velejando em mares baixos quando seu navio encalhou numa ilha próxima da Isla Del Muerta. Lá ele entrou numa floresta alta e muito escura. Nela, havia apenas um lugar que havia luz, onde havia uma fonte: A Fonte da Juventude. Nesta fonte, jorrava uma água que quem bebesse teria vida eterna. Essa fonte era guardada por fadas que Cortés conseguiu vencer com sua inteligência. Mas o que ele não previa era que houvesse mais do que uma magia e proteção de fadas. Havia uma força maior, que ele não sabia como quebrar. Cortés foi ficando velho então ele fez um mapa, um mapa com todos os lugares no qual visitou. E deixou esse mapa escondido. Esse mapa é instável, por isso é difícil de ser utilizado, você precisa decifrá-lo.–contou Jack para a bela dama curiosa.

- Espere aí! O mapa que você e Barbossa usaram para entrar e sair do fim do mundo e para chegar á Baía Naufrágio foi...-concluiu Elizabeth

-...Sim, o mapa do Cortés!- confirmou o pirata.

- Mas como ele foi parar nas mãos de Sao Feng, já que Will pegou esse mapa em Cingapura?- questionava a senhorita que ameaçava Sparrow

- Tecnicamente... Sao Feng o roubou do túmulo do velho Cortés, sendo ele o novo proprietário do mapa. Mas como o seu esposo roubou dele, e eu roubei do jovem Turner, e Barbossa roubou de mim, e...- enrolava Jack, enquanto contava nos dedos.

- Seja mais breve -ameaçou Lizze, encostando a espada no pescoço do capitão.

- Então agora decifrei o mapa, acharei a fonte e conseguirei vida eterna -finalizou.

- Diante disso, vá dormir. Creio que minha visita esteja muito cansada. Amanhã trataremos de negócios.

- Obrigado -falou Sparrow, enquanto ela tirava a espada do pescoço dele colocava-a de volta no lugar.

- O quarto de hóspedes é por aqui. Siga-me. -falou a dona da casa.

O quarto de hóspedes era aconchegante e havia uma cama enorme de casal, muito macia. Elizabeth entrou e Jack a acompanhou em seguida. Jack encostou a porta, sem a moça perceber. Jack então se aproximou da bela dama e beijou-a. Ela não recusou, nem se debateu, apenas aguardou aquele lindo momento terminar para perguntar:

- Por que você fez isso?- indagou Elizabeth.

- Eu apenas percebi que a senhora estava carente e aproveitei a situação. Você sabe que o beijo mais doce é o seu, não sabe?- retrucou Jack.

- Eu não sou e nem desejo ser mais uma das senhoritas com qual o capitão dorme enquanto se hospeda em Tortuga, capitão.- disse ela.

- Mas enquanto o capitão Turner está no mar, posso ser nada mais que seu amante, apenas por esta noite.-afirmou o pirata.

- Só não o ponho para fora desta casa porque tenho negócios a tratar com vossa senhoria, senão, estaria dormindo no frio, ao léu, sem abrigo.- averiguou a moça.

- Não me importo de dormir na rua, se antes pudesse dividir o mesmo leito com a senhora.- afirmou Jack.

- Vou para meu quarto, não consigo nem dividir o mesmo lugar que você ocupa, imagine o mesmo leito. Dão-me arrepios até de pensar.- confirmou a senhora.

Quando ainda caminhava ao encontro da porta, foi surpreendida por um puxão no braço e em seguida, um outro beijo. Desta vez, tentou se debater, mas acabou se rendendo ao carinho do capitão. Este acariciava seus lindos cabelos loiros e alisava sua cintura. Quando este tentava abrir seu colete, a moça mordeu seu lábio e saiu do quarto, correndo.

O capitão não demorou a cair no sono, mas não sem antes pensar nos carinhos e no beijo que roubou da linda mulher.


	3. Proposta inesperada

_Proposta inesperada_

Após aquela noite não muito agradável, Jack acordou e logo se vestiu para desjejuar. Ao descer as escadas, deparou com uma moça com um vestido rosa bebê deslumbrante que falou:

- Antes do desjejum, gostaria de falar com você no meu escritório. E não tente fazer gracinhas, porque com um grito meu, todos os empregados da casa irão me ajudar.

-Vamos logo, eu estou verde de fome.- informou o homem, enquanto subia as escadas.

- Entre.- pediu a dama de rosa

- Então, qual é o assunto? –indagou o homem, enquanto comia uma suculenta maçã.

- Desejo lhe fazer uma proposta.- indagou Elizabeth.- Tenho um navio maior, um abastecimento de rum, alimento e pólvora e você tem os mapas: juntemos tudo e partiremos para a fonte!

- Não, não, não e não. Como disse ontem à noite, ainda não esqueci quem me mandou para o fim do mundo.- Jack confirmou as suspeitas de Elizabeth.

- Então você irá neste barco miserável atrás de um lugar que você mal sabe onde fica, sem alimento, sem pólvora e nem ainda sequer decifrou o mapa?- indagou Elizabeth

- Bem, é o que eu pretendo fazer -respondeu Jack sinceramente.

- E você vai sem rum?- perguntou a linda dama a sua frente.

- Bom... Não...Eu... Tudo bem, eu aceito sua proposta. –concordou o homem.

- Quando partiremos?- questionou Lizzie.

- Pesava em partir agora. –respondeu o capitão.

- Mas eu preciso conversar com o Will. O menino precisa saber de tudo.- Jack fez uma cara horrenda. – Não sobre ontem à noite, mas sobre nosso acordo.

- Então me mostre seu navio para que eu o prepare para a viagem.- disse o pirata, enquanto a moça caminhava em direção ao corredor.

- Fale no porto que você é meu hóspede que o levarão até meu navio.- disse a bela mulher

- Não, Lizzie, volte aqui.- gritou o capitão.

- Sim?- falou ela, entrando novamente no escritório.- O que quer?

- Não gostaria que ficasse com raiva de mim por causa de ontem. -disse ele sinceramente -Eu não me controlei. Mil perdões, senhorita.

- Tudo bem. Eu te perdôo. -disse Elizabeth.

E ao dizer isso, a moça deixou o local e também o capitão.

No porto, ele seguiu as instruções que lhe foram dadas e chegou num navio grande, com o nome: Zwart Blad. Era o maior dos navios do porto. Alguns minutos depois, chegaram Elizabeth e Will, de malas prontas para a viagem.

- O jovem William irá também?

- Lógico! Este menino, aos seis anos de idade, já sabe o que é um astrolábio e já entende os pontos cardeais. -disse Lizzie.

- Então, bem-vindo a bordo, pequeno marujo! –desejou o mais nobre dos capitães.

Dali em diante, seria uma nova aventura.


	4. Arabella

Após longos dias de viagem, o navio Zwart Blad atraca em Tortuga, na esperança de conseguir abastecer de alimento e muita, muita bebida. Elizabeth desceu do navio aos berros:  
- Você devia se envergonhar em ficar bebendo na frente de uma criança! - esbravejou Elizabeth.  
- Eu apenas tomei alguns goles ontem, savvy? - disse o homem que descia cambaleando pelo barco.  
- Eu e o pequeno Will iremos comprar alimento, e você?- questionou a mulher à frente de Jack.  
- Eu irei atrás de abastecimento de rum. Encontre-me no Noiva Fiel em duas horas. E se não estiver lá, irei em busca _dela _sozinho.- disse Jack, dando ênfase à palavra dela.  
- Por que você não diz: A fonte da Juventude? - falou a moça.

O homem fez um chiado, indicando que ela deveria falar baixo e continuou:  
- Não fale tão alto, até as paredes tem ouvido em Tortuga!- sussurrou Jack  
- Está bem -disse ela -Até mais tarde!  
- Até mais ver, senhorita -e se curvou, fazendo uma reverência.

Ao entrar no Noiva Fiel, ele houve uma voz feminina que ele conhecia gritando:  
-... E dê o fora daqui!- a mulher ruiva vira seu olhar para o nosso capitão e diz -Eu não acredito. Jack?  
- Sim, sou eu...Mas eu não me lembro da senhorita, bem, para ser sincero, você me lembra uma amiga que eu tive quando eu tinha 12 anos e... Arabella, é você?  
- Jack!- E a senhorita pulou em seus braços -Que bom te ver!- e ela derramou algumas lágrimas.  
- É muito bom vê-la também, Bella! -disse, enquanto Arabella o soltava -Como vai?- Bem, obrigada. E você?  
- Estou muito bem. Você tem notícias do Fitzy?  
- Jack, eu... Eu não sei como te contar... Eu estou noiva dele.- disse a moça encabulada.  
- Ah...Que bom! Felicidade aos noivos.- disse Jack, meio constrangido.

"Ora" pensou ele "Por que deveria me importar? Ela é que era apaixonada por mim".  
- Felicidade, uma ova.- invocou-se a mulher -Ele está viajando a negócio e, pelo que dizem as cartas que recebo, só voltará ano que vem.  
-Bem, eu lamento. Você poderia me servir um copo de rum, por favor?-pediu ele á moça  
- Eu não sou mais garçonete daqui -disse Arabella -Sou a dona legítima. Meu pai faleceu e eu sou a dona agora.  
- E quem é o garçom agora?- perguntou o capitão.  
- Larry, meu primo e irmão de criação. Minha tia faleceu quando ele tinha cinco anos e meu pai o pegou para criar.  
- Eu preciso de cinco barris de rum para minha viagem.- disse o pirata  
- Que viagem?- questionou a moça  
- Vamos sair daqui que eu te conto. E... Ah!- Jack pegou o copo de rum sobre o balcão e saiu do bar  
- E então?  
- Sabe algo sobre a Fonte da Juventude?- questionou Jack  
- Mais do que deveria!- disse Arabella  
- Então venha comigo!- falou Jack, enquanto tomava uma tragada de rum.  
- A última vez que você me disse isso eu tinha 12 anos e nenhuma esperança de vida.- concluiu a bela dama -E eu vivi a maior aventura da minha vida.

Mesmo 23 anos passados, Arabella continuava linda como sempre fora. Tinha cachos vermelhos, como da primeira vez que ele a vira. Mantinha uma bela silhueta fina, que era destacada pelo vestido verde-musgo que usava e em seu lindo rosto, um semblante enigmático.  
"Pare de pensar em cada detalhe do corpo dela" pensou Jack "Assim parece que está apixonado por ela"  
- Está bem, eu vou, mas não pense que é por sua causa, é pelo meu espírito aventureiro.  
- Então peça ao Berry que...  
- É Larry!- invocou-se a moça  
- Que seja! Peça a ele que leve os cinco barris de rum ao Zwart Blad para seguirmos viagem.- falou o pirata  
- Zwart Blad?- perguntou Arabella  
- Sim, meu navio temporário.- respondeu Jack  
- Temporário?- questionou a mulher  
- Como você deve ter ouvido falar, eu sou o capitão do lendário Pérola Negra, mas...  
- Eu não estou entendendo... Você disse que está navegando a bordo do Zwart Blad e vem me dizer que é capitão do Pérola negra?- indagou ela  
- Bom, é que um desgraçado literalmente roubou o meu navio e ele também foi atrás _dela, _então_ e_upeguei emprestado o Zwart Blad para poder chegar _nela _antes e tomar meu navio de volta.  
- Tudo bem, mas porque não diz: A fonte da Juventude?- perguntou Arabella  
- Já é a segunda mulher que me pergunta isso hoje...- disse Jack  
- Você é casado? E sua mulher está a bordo do navio?- exclamou a mulher  
- Não, não, ela é apenas uma velha companheira de aventuras. Ela que me emprestou o Zwart Blad para seguir viagem. Decerto não nego que ela tem uma paixão por mim.- finalizou ele.  
- Ah, sim.- compreendeu Bella  
- Vamos, peça ao Larry para que leve os barris, rápido!

- Larry! Larry! - assim a mulher entrou no bar atrás do homem que levaria os barris de rum para o navio

Duas horas depois, Elizabeth encontrou Jack e Arabella na porta do Noiva Fiel, e ela estranhou que a moça que Jack conversava com Jack não estava nem bêbada, nem estava com o vestido semiaberto e o espatilho mal colocado, nem ela estava deixando-o fazer carinho nela.  
- E ainda sinto falta do Tumen...- Disse Bella  
- Jack!- disse Lizzie.

- Elizabeth! –disse enquanto caminhava em direção a ela –Lizzie, esta...  
- Elizabeth Turner, encantada.- disse  
- Arabella Lucas, futura Dalton, prazer!– apresentou-se  
- Futura Dalton?- perguntou a senhora Turner  
- É que eu estou noiva de Fitzwilliam P. Dalton III.- disse Arabella  
- Acho que conheço seu noivo. Sabe se o pai dele é o Conde de Dalton? –indagou Liz  
- Ele fazia questão de dizer isso todo o tempo -respondeu Jack, antes mesmo que Arabella pudesse pensar.  
- Nós nos conhecemos num jantar dado pelo meu pai, o ex-governador Swann quando tínhamos sete anos de idade.- concluiu a mulher  
- Vamos papar de conversa, que nos temos um mapa a decifrar, um caminho a seguir e um barco para tomar.- lembrou Jack  
- Então vamos, já que é assim!- disse Arabella

Quando subiram no navio e ele já estava zarpando Arabella se aproximou do filho de Elizabeth e disse:

- Acho eu ainda não fomos apresentados. Qual o seu nome?  
- William Turner. E o seu?- perguntou o jovem de olhar triste.  
- Arabella Lucas, mas pode me chamar Bella. –disse ela  
- Pode me chamar de Will, se preferir.- disse William  
- Foi um prazer te conhecer, Will -sorriu Arabella.  
- O prazer foi todo meu, Bella.- disse o menino com um sorriso forçado no rosto.  
O menino estava seguindo ao encontro do timão quando ouviu alguém lhe chamar:  
- Ei, ei, jovem Turner!- gritou Arabella  
- Sim? – respondeu ele  
- Não fique com esse semblante tão vazio, tão triste, porque você tem esperança que seu pai, mesmo que de 10 em 10 anos, ele vai voltar. E eu que quando levaram minha mãe eu nem sabia se ela ia voltar?- disse a mulher.  
- Obrigado pelo apoio- disse Will  
- De nada!- respondeu Bella

Fitzy é um amigo de infância de Jack e Arabella.


	5. No caminho da Ilha De Los Cruces

_No caminho da Ilha de Los Cruces _

Naquela noite, o navio fora ancorado para que todos pudessem dormir em paz. Will e Elizabeth ficariam num quarto especial no Zwart Blad e Jack e Arabella, na cabine do capitão. Jack estava sentado na mesa e Arabella estava lendo um livro de romance sentada ao sofá. Ele começou a falar:  
- Eu não acredito que eu, capitão Sparrow, tenha que dormir no chão frio, coberto por um fino lençol, enquanto você dorme na cama confortável e quentinha...- reclamou ele  
- Eu sou uma dama, ora. - falou Bella - E você deve ser cavalheiro, permitindo que eu durma na cama.  
- Então, já que é assim, não tenho escolha.- concordou o capitão  
Ele desceu para o abastecimento de pólvora e rum, pegou uma jarra de rum e subiu para a cabine novamente. Perguntou para Arabella:  
- Não quer vir comigo ver as estrelas e tomar um copo de rum?  
- Eu não sei... Talvez... Tudo bem, vamos! -concordou ela

Ao saírem da cabine, os dois se depararam com uma imensidão de estrelas no céu. Eles deitaram, Jack abriu a garrafa de rum e serviram-se.  
- Que céu esplendoroso! -exclamou Arabella

- Sim! E olhe a ursa menor ali! –mostrou Jack

- É, estou vendo!

Jack olhou nos olhos encantadores da moça e perguntou:

- O que você fez nesses 23 anos, Bell?

- Quando voltei pra casa, tive que continuar sendo garçonete durante mais oito anos. Ao completar 20 anos, meu pai me concedeu a posse do bar, quando já estava no leito da morte. Foi muito difícil ver meu pai morrer aos poucos, já que sua doença não tinha cura e...- os olhos da moça se encheram de lágrimas e ela chorou por alguns minutos. Jack a abraçou. Ele falou:

- Não chore, Bell. Mas pode continuar a chorar no meu ombro o tempo que quiser.

- Continuando -disse ela, enxugando as lágrimas e se afastando de Jack. –E no ano passado eu reencontrei Fitzy, que me pediu em casamento há três meses.

- Compreendo.

- Mas e você, Jack, o que fez?- perguntou Arabella

- Eu fiz tanta coisa... Deixe eu te contar.- e ele começou a contar desde a sua entrada na Companhia das Índias Orientais até o roubo do mapa de Cortés das mãos de Barbossa.

Alguns minutos de silêncio, a moça se levantou e ajeitou o vestido e disse:

- Eu irei dormir. Mas peço que espere alguns minutos para entrar, porque irei trocar de roupa.- disse ela -Boa Noite, Jack.

- Boa Noite, Arabella.- concordou Jack

Ele esperou alguns minutos e entrou na cabine para dormir.

No dia seguinte, logo pela manha, Jack e seus homens já estavam abaixando as velas e levantando âncora. Ele sentou na sua mesa na cabine do capitão, tentando não acordar a linda mulher. Abriu o mapa e começou a tentar decifrá-lo:

-Vamos lá, minha belezinha.-disse ele ao mapa

Mexeu o mapa para todas as diferentes direções diversas vezes e nada de mostrar o caminho que levava á fonte. Ele se irritou e deu um chute no pé da mesa. Um enfeite caiu no chão fazendo um barulho que acordou Arabella. A moça se levantou, desejou bom-dia, pegou sua anágua e disse:

- Será que você poderia me dar um minuto para trocar minha roupa?- perguntou ela

- Ah, sim, claro, eu... estou lá fora, se precisar de mim.- disse ele, olhando para seu corpo, meio abobado.

- Obrigada –disse ela quando ele já estava abrindo a porta.

Arabella colocou um vestido azul-marinho, sentou-se na cadeira do capitão e mexeu no mapa. Ela chamou por Jack e este veio correndo. Ela moveu o mapa e mostrou uma ilha chamada Ilha de Los Cruces. Jack exclamou:

- Bell, você é um gênio. Acho que essa é a ilha!- disse enquanto comemorava, abraçando-a.

De repente, os dois ouviram alguém gritar:

- Navio a vista!

- O que?- gritou Jack, enquanto ele e Arabella saiam daquele lugar -Deixe-me ver!

- Ah, meu Deus! É o Pérola! –gritou Elizabeth -O que pretende fazer, Jack?

- Eu acho que tenho uma idéia. Will, você sabe como desenhar mapas, não sabe?

- Sei, e ficam perfeitos -disse o garoto.

- Então você- ele apontou para o menino –Desenhe um mapa para um lugar muito longe daqui –disse Jack- E você, Bell, esconda os mapas originais em um lugar extremamente seguro

- Pode deixar! –disse Arabella e Will


	6. Enganando Barbossa

_Enganando Barbossa_

O Pérola estava tão próximo do Zwart Blad que Jack poderia sentir o bufar de Barbossa. A tripulação de Jack sacou as armas, mas Jack alertou:  
- Mantenham-se nos seus lugares. Eu tenho um plano.- disse Jack.  
Quando os homens de Barbossa chegaram ao seu navio, ele gritou:  
- Parola!  
- Parola? -disse Ragetti  
- É isso mesmo, quero que me levem ao seu capitão e que as damas que estão neste navio não sejam molestadas.- disse Jack.  
- Eu simplesmente odeio Parola!- resmongou Pintel  
- Me levem ao seu capitão.- falou Jack, rapidamente.  
Os homens obedeceram. Jack fez um sinal para Arabella, tentando saber se ela já havia feito o que ele pediu. Ela entendeu e confirmou com a cabeça. Entrou na cabine de Barbossa. Ele disse:  
- Seu idiota miserável! Roubou meu mapa.- recalmou o pirata  
- Corrigindo: eu peguei de volta o meu mapa.- falou Jack - Mas eu também fui roubado por um midserável em Tortuga.  
- Como assim?- perguntou o homem barbado -Seja mais claro.  
- Roubaram-me o mapa de Cortés- disse Jack. -Mas a minha sorte é que eu havia feito uma cópia do mapa e... isso não é da sua conta, ora essa!  
- É sim. E você tem duas opções, Jack. Ou você me entrega o mapa ou eu estouro todos os seus miolos.- disse Barbossa, enquanto colocava sua arma na cabeça do nosso herói. Ele fingia que pensava no assunto e respondeu:  
- Tenho um acordo. Você me entrega o Pérola e você fica com o Zwart Blad e a cópia do mapa.  
- Feito- disse Barbossa  
- Feito- concordou Jack  
Enquanto Jack se retirava do lugar no qual conversou com Barbossa, ele ainda pode ouvir ele dizer:  
- Mas que idiota!  
"Vamos ver quem é o idiota, meu caro" pensou ele  
Enquanto a tripulação de Barbossa saía do Pérola e, Jack perguntou para Arabella:  
- Onde estão o mapa?  
- Debaixo do meu vestido- respondeu Bell  
- Grande idéia!! Vamos, leve-o para a minha cabine e deixe-o trancado numa gaveta e esconda a chave. Só quando tomarmos distância do Zwart, entendido?  
- Sim, capitão Sparrow.  
- Adoro quando me chamam assim.- disse Jack  
Algumas mudanças aqui, outras ali e ambos os navios estavam prontos para zarpar.

Na noite do sétimo dia de viagem, Jack estava com Arabella na sua cabine. Enquanto ela movia o mapa, ele chagava mais próximo:  
- Eu estou amando viver essa aventura com você, Jack - sussurrou Bella  
- Imagine, Bella. Ainda nem começou a aventura.- disse ele, enquanto colocava o cabelo ruivo da moça para atrás da orelha.  
Seus rostos estavam tão perto que Jack podia contar as as sardas da moça. Quando os lábios dos dois estavam prestes a se tocarem, Arabella virou o rosto e disse, envergonhada:  
- Eu estou noiva, Jack. Sou uma mulher compromissada. E eu...não quero machucar o Fitzy.  
- Me desculpe pela indelicadeza  
- Tudo bem.

Depois de alguns instantes, Arabella colocou sua mão na cabeça e disse:  
- Jack, eu não estou me sentindo muito bem.  
Ela desmaiou logo em seguida e Jack correu para acudí-la:  
- Bell, Bell, me responde! Eu não sei nada de medicina!  
Ele colocou a mão na testa da garota. Esta estava fervendo em febre:  
- Senhor Gibbs! Elizabeth!- gritou o homem desesperado.  
Sr. Gibbs chegou e logo em seguida, Elizabeth:  
- O que houve, Jack? -perguntou Elizabeth, enquanto ela olhava ele segurando a moça  
- Ela está ardendo em febre e eu não tenho a menor idéia do que fazer.  
- Eu sei -disse Elizabeth -Sr. Gibbs, pegue um pano e o umideça em água.  
- Sim, senhora.- disse ele  
- E você...-disse a moça olhando para Jack -Coloque-a na cama, por favor  
Ele levantou Arabella e a colocou na cama. Sr. Gibbs chegou em seguida, com o pano úmido nas mãos.  
- Obrigada. -disse Elizabeth  
Ela colocou o pano úmido na testa da moça e a cobriu com um cobertor:  
- Isso deve bastar. Vamos, Sr. Gibbs, deixe a moça descansar.  
Os dois sairam e deixaram Jack e Arabella sozinhos novamente. Ele esperou alguns minutos e falou:  
- Bell, você não pode ficar doente. Preciso de você. Eu quero que você chegue junto comigo ao nosso destino.  
A moça murmurou algo e abriu os olhos:  
- Há quanto tempo está acordada?  
- Tempo suficiente para ouvir o que você disse sobre mim.  
- Eu não disse aquilo, eu...- ele enrolou - Não queria dizer.  
- Sim, eu acredito -disse ela num tom zombateiro.  
Ela fechou os olhos e voltou a dormir.  
Jack não conseguiu dormir naquela noite, apenas pensou no que disse para Arabella.


	7. Atracando em uma roubada

_Atracando em uma roubada_

Jack não havia dormido nada naquela noite. Ele não parou de pensar no que havia dito para a moça. Quando conseguira cair no sono, já amanhecia o dia e fora acordado por um grito de um homem:  
- Terra á vista!  
Jack colocou a sua roupa rapidamente e saiu do seu gabinete. Ele olhou para a faixa de terra no horizonte e alguém falou:  
- Acho que essa é a ilha, Jack! - disse Elizabeth, animada.  
- Vamos ver...- ele abriu a bússola e conferiu que esta girava loucamente.  
"Não é possível" pensou Sparrow "Ela só faz isso quando eu estou confuso. E eu tenho certeza do que quero: a fonte".  
- Liz, onde está Arabella?- perguntou Jack.  
- Ali está, olhe.- e ela apontou para uma mulher de vestido lilás que espirrava no canto  
- Bell!- exclamou o homem -Como está?  
- Em condições de ir para a fonte, capitão.  
- Ótimo!

Nos botes que seguiam para a fonte, estavam Jack, Arabella, Elizabeth, o pequeno Will, Sr. Gibbs, Sr. Cotton e o papagaio deste.  
- Vamos, marujos! -disse Jack, enquanto saia do seu bote.  
A Isla De Los Cruces não tinha nem animais, nem coisa alguma, apenas algumas palmeiras altas.

Alguns minutos depois, Jack sentou e tentava decifrar o mapa: "Uma paisagem marca o lugar" Jack moveu o mapa para a esquerda e outra frase se formou "Lindas criaturas encontrará" Ele moveu para a direita "E delas não passará"  
- Temos um pequeno problema. Esse mapa diz só que não passaremos do primeiro obstáculo.  
- Como é que é? Só pode estar brincando...- disse Arabella, que ajoelhou na areia ao lado de Jack  
- Se não acredita em minhas sinceras palavras, então leia você mesma.- zombou Jack.  
A moça acompanhou o dedo de Jack e leu a frase. Quando acabou de ler a frase, colocou a mão na boca e disse:  
- É verdade!  
- Eu não quero morrer, mamãe!!- choramingou Will.  
- Jack, não deixe nada acontecer com o meu filho...- pediu Elizabeth.  
- Ora, agora chega!- gritou Jack -Ninguém aqui deve morrer, não! Mas se não manterem a calma, eu receio que teremos o fim trágico descrito pelo mapa.  
- Então o que faremos, capitão?- disse Sr. Gibbs  
- Preciso que alguém leve o menino para o navio, e o mantenha em segurança. E os outros irão á procura da fonte.  
- Eu o levo- ofereceu-se Arabella  
- Não!!- gritou Jack  
- Por quê não?  
- Porque eu preciso que você fique aqui conosco, savvy? E é melhor que o Sr. Cotton leve o menino de volta.

O papagaio deste resmungou algo como "Garoto piolhento" e seguiu com o pequeno marujo.

- Então, vamos seguir...- ele abriu a bússola que apontava para noroeste - Por ali.  
- Vamos. -disse Elizabeth.


	8. Um toque do destino

Após 50 minutos de caminhada, com um sol de 40º na cabeça, era de se esperar que alguém passasse mal. Esta pessoa foi Elizabeth:

- Eu estou falando sério, Jack... Se eu andar mais um passo eu...

- Você o que?

Nem deu tempo da moça responder. Quando ela colocou a mão na cabeça, desmaiou e rolou um pequeno barranco. Rolou para um local mais distante e os outros não conseguiam a ver. Todos correram para acudi-la. Quando chegaram no lugar que ela estava, os piratas se depararam com uma linda paisagem. Essa paisagem era um lindo campo de copos-de-leite rosas com a terminação de suas folhas em tom lilás, uma coisa rara de se ver... O gramado verde e alto cercava as flores, realçando ainda mais sua beleza. Quase ao fim da paisagem onde os olhos ainda alcançavam, um muro alto de puro marfim brilhava com várias cores reluzentes a sua volta... Se esforçassem os olhos podiam ver lindas criaturas com asas semitransparentes e com um brilho inconfundível. Cada uma de sua cor representava algo, mas todas protegiam aquela mesma passagem. Beleza inacreditável elas tinham, faziam jus a sua fama, elas eram as fadas.

Arabella reanimou Elizabeth e perguntou:

- Você está bem?

- Só um corte na mão. Que lugar é esse?- perguntou Elizabeth, atordoada.

- Eu não sei, exatamente. Jack, é este o lugar?

- Eu receio que sim, Bell. –respondeu Jack

Sr. Gibbs apertava os olhos pois não conseguia enxergar o que eram as criaturas ao fundo da paisagem.

- O que são aquelas coisas ali?- perguntou ele.

- Não sei. Deixe-me ver –disse Jack enquanto pegava sua luneta.

Ele ficou abobado com a beleza e a pureza que se podia observar dessas lindas fadas. Seus movimentos eram doces e singelos. Virou-se para o Sr. Gibbs e disse:  
- São fadas. As ninfas mais belas de todas. Não há beleza que se compare com a beleza delas.  
- Mas eu podia jurar que a beleza mais admirável era as das sereias.- pensou Gibbs em voz alta.  
- É, meu caro, vejo que ainda não viu de tudo nesta vida. As fadas são lindas, mas nada ingênuas. Cortés deve ter se esforçado muito para conseguir vencê-las.- explicou Sparrow  
- Na verdade, nem tanto. -disse Arabella, descordando com Jack -O que Cortés teve foi sorte. Uma das fadas se apaixonou por ele e o deixou passar pelo portão.  
- Como é? -perguntou Jack  
- Pelo que me lembro de ter ouvido lá no Noiva Fiel, uma fada chamada Anila se apaixonou perdidamente por Cortés. Ele fingiu compartilhar o mesmo sentimento e prometeu que, se a fada o deixasse passar, se casaria com ela. A pobre fada deve estar esperando por ele até hoje.  
- Mas Jack acabou de me contar que fadas são criaturas astutas. Não seriam enganadas com tal facilidade.- disse o contramestre do Pérola, Sr. Gibbs.  
- Sim, de fato elas são. Mas quando estamos apaixonados, nós esquecemos do mundo á nossa volta.  
- Nós vamos para aquela muralha ali?- disse Elizabeth  
- Sim. Vamos. marujos, atrás da fonte!- disse Jack Sparrow

Quando chegaram bem próximo do muro alto, perceberam que as fadas, ao contrário do que contavam as histórias, tinham uma estatura normal, não eram pequenas. Jack olhou para cada uma delas e se virou para sua tripulação:

- Vamos usar a mesma técnica de Cortés: Quando uma delas se apaixonar por mim, nós apenas aproveitamos a situação.

- E como afirma com tanta certeza que elas irão se apaixonar por você? –duvidou Arabella

- Ora, só das duas damas da tripulação, uma já caiu de amores por mim –respondeu Jack.

- Qual delas?- perguntou Arabella, seriamente.

- Elizabeth. Ela se derrete pelos meus beijos.

A dama em questão, mais que subitamente, deu tapa no rosto do capitão e exclamou:

- Você é um canalha!

- Tenho culpa se sou irresistível?

Elizabeth levantava sua mão para dar outro tapa, mas sua mão foi segurada por Gibbs.

- É melhor acabar por aqui, não quero te machucar, Elizabeth.- disse ele.

- Vamos andando.- disse Arabella

Ao chegarem em frente ao portão alto, as fadas trataram de impedir a entrada dos visitantes:

- Podem continuar onde estão -disse a fada com roupa roxa.

- Por favor, peço que não se intrometa, sua criatura insolente. –resmungou o capitão Sparrow

- Que insolência! Nunca fui tão insultada! –disse a fada. –Talyka! Traga o pó de Morfeu e jogue nesses fuxiqueiros aqui!

Alguns instantes depois, uma fada de amarelo jogou um pó em Jack e sua tripulação. O mesmo fez um efeito sonífero e todos caíram no sono.


	9. Kathllen

_Kathlle__n_

Ao acordarem, estavam numa sala muito bem decorada, com um tapete vermelho que estendia até um trono, onde estava sentada a mais bela de todas as criaturas. Sua pele era branca como a neve e rosada apenas nas bochechas. Seus olhos azuis fulgiam a pureza que exaltava do seu coração. As suas feições eram firmes e delicadas, quase sempre intocáveis. Os cabelos negros podiam meramente ser comparados com uma noite nublada de Lua nova. O vestido branco que trajava mostrava perfeitamente a paz que padecia na sua alma.

Jack se levantou, curvou-se diante a fada e falou:

- Gostaria de me apresentar: eu sou o Capitão Jack Sparrow, encantado com sua beleza e ternura.

- Muito prazer, Capitão Sparrow, eu sou a rainha Kathllen Yameld, também encantada.

Alguns minutos depois, enquanto Jack conversava com a rainha, Arabella levantou, olhou em volta, viu o pirata conversando com Kathllen e tratou logo de se apresentar.

- Vossa Majestade, sou Arabella Lucas, muito prazer.- disse Arabella, enquanto se curvava.

- O prazer é todo meu, Srta. Lucas. –disse ela.

A fada se virou para Jack e perguntou:

- Gostaria de dar um passeio por aqui, capitão?-perguntou ela

- É claro, Alteza! –disse ela enquanto dava o braço para a rainha.

- Srta. Lucas, você e os outros podem se acomodar nos quartos de hóspedes. Jack me contou que se perderam e precisam descansar.- disse Kathllen

- Nós? Nós não...- Arabella percebeu que Jack fazia sinais para que ela não terminasse a frase; e percebeu também que Jack havia mentido para a rainha e não ousou discordar –... Sabemos como agradecer.

Jack urrou por dentro por Bell não ter estragado o plano. Enquanto Arabella subia com os outros, que estavam meio tontos ainda, Jack saia com a rainha do Castelo. Ele começou a puxar assunto:

- Porque vocês moram nesse fim de mundo aqui? Alguma maldição de Calypso?

- Nós vivemos aqui porque gostamos, não porque somos obrigadas. É meio raro ver alguém aqui. Principalmente educado e amável como você, Jack.- respondeu a rainha

- Vossa Alteza...- começou Jack.

- Não me chame de Vossa Alteza ou coisa assim, muito menos de Kathllen. Chame-me de Kathy e eu ficarei muito grata.

- Então, Kathy, acredita em amor à primeira vista?- perguntou o homem

- Mais do que acredito. Eu estou vivendo um. Desde o momento que eu te vi, Jack, meu coração se descontrolou e meus sentidos estão sem controle.

- O meu coração também se encantou por você, Kathy. Eu estou completamente apaixonado por você.

"Nossa!!!" pensou Jack "Só um pouco de charme e a fada já mordeu a isca!!! Até as mulheres de Cingapura são mais espertas."

O capitão se aproximou mais da moça, puxou-a e a beijou.

Mais tarde, Jack contou para Gibbs e Elizabeth o sucesso do plano enquanto Arabella almoçava com a rainha. Quando ela voltou do almoço, os dois foram para o jardim para não incomodar os outros marujos que dormiam e Jack começou:

- Nem precisei me esforçar. A fada logo caiu na minha história e está doidinha por mim. Agora é só questão de tempo.

O que os dois não sabiam era que a rainha estava ali próxima e ouviu tudo. Saiu rapidamente de trás da árvore que se encontrava, sacou uma espada e colocou-a no pescoço de Jack.

- Você mentiu para mim, Jack. –disse a rainha - E eu confiei tanto na sua palavra. Vocês humanos são falsos. Agora eu vou me vingar e vingar a fada Anila, que sofreu muito nas mãos de Cortés! –a fada levantou a espada na direção do peito de Jack. No mesmo instante, Arabella puxou a espada de Jack e o defendeu com ela.

- O que pretende fazer, sua falsa?- perguntou Kathy

- Pretendo defendê-lo das suas ameaças ridículas, rainha –respondeu Arabella, calmamente.

- Mas acho que suas tentativas de defesa serão em vão. Eu luto muito bem com a espada.

- Se você acha que luta tão bem, vamos apostar. Se você me vencer, você poderá me matar e matar Jack também.

- Eu?- disse o pirata, assustado.

- É, você. Contudo, se eu vencer, além de não nos matar, nós poderemos passar para a Fonte da Juventude.

- O preço é alto. Mas eu aceito o desfio.

A rainha foi a primeira a atacar. Sua espada passou tão perto do rosto de Arabella que contou um cacho do seu cabelo. Arabella se defendeu e acabou cortando um pedaço do vestido da fada. Arabella deu um chute na espada da rainha, a espada caiu uns metros longe dali e ela correu para trás da fada, colocando a espada no pescoço de Kathy enquanto dizia:

- Para quem estava acreditando que ia vencer, perdeu muito facilmente. Agora, nos dê uma garantia que irá nos deixar passar daquele portão.

- A chave do portão. Tome. –disse Kathy

- Pegue a chave, Jack, e chame a tripulação imediatamente.

- Estou indo.

- Você vai continuar com a espada em meu pescoço?- perguntou Kathllen

- Vou, até que o portão se abra e todos os meus amigos marujos tenham passado.

- Por que esta desconfiança toda?- perguntou a fada.

- Porquê eu vivo lidando com piratas. E não se pode confiar na palavra deles.

- Mas eu sou uma fada, sua tonta! –disse Kathy

- Eu sei. Mas eu não confio nem um pouco em você.- respondeu a moça.

Jack chegou com Elizabeth e Gibbs e ele foi em direção ao muro de marfim. Ele abriu o portão e fez um sinal para Arabella seguir com eles. A mulher tirou a espada e correu em direção ao portão. Quando passou pelo portão, Jack fechou a porta. O lugar parecia um deserto, mas havia um filete de água que jorrava de uma parede com os escritos: Fonte da Juventude.

Jack correu em direção a Arabella e a abraçou:

- Eu não acredito que conseguimos!

- Nem eu!

Os lábios dos dois foram se aproximando até que se encostaram. Um beijo, enfim. E não era um beijo simples. Era tão profundo e verdadeiro que os dois pareciam voar. Quando a moça percebeu o que estava fazendo, soltou Jack e lhe deu um tapa, enquanto berrava:  
- Por que fez isso, seu cafajeste?  
- Ora, para quem parecia estar apaixonada por mim, a senhorita está fingindo muito bem. -zombou Jack  
Arabella deu-lhe outro tapa e gritou:  
- O que lhe fez pensar que estou apaixonada por você? O fato de eu me preocupar com você? O fato de que eu te protejo? Eu te protejo porque você é meu amigo, não porque tenho um paixão por você.  
- Isso é a fonte? -perguntou Elizabeth

-Parece que sim. –respondeu Gibbs  
-Vejo que conseguiram chegar na lendária Fonte da Juventude - disse uma voz conhecida pela maioria  
- Barbossa?


	10. Um visitante nada amigável

- Achou que podia me enganar, Sparrow?

- Bom, tecnicamente, não te enganei. Você que vê o mundo sob uma outra perspectiva.

- Ora, ora. Eu achava que seria mais inteligente. Depois de alguns dias, eu parei e pensei: "Jack Sparrow daria sua única fonte de aventura para o seu pior amotinado?". Então, a todo pano, segui o Pérola e o encontrei ancorado aqui.

- Pela primeira vez, eu vi que não foi ingênuo, meu caro amigo.- disse Jack

- Peguem-nos! –ordenou Barbossa. Nem deu tempo da tripulação do Pérola reagir. Todos os homens de Barbossa sacaram as armas e se dirigiram aos piratas que ali estavam. Twigg segurou Jack; Pintel, Elizabeth, e um homem moreno e forte segurou Gibbs.

- Ah, sobrou esta linda doçura. – disse Barbossa enquanto acariciava o rosto de Arabella. Ele sacou sua arma e a colocou no pescoço da moça.

-Tire as suas mãos imundas de mim, seu pirata asqueroso.- disse ela, enquanto tentava se soltar.

- Não fique brava, senhorita, ou as conseqüências serão aterrorizantes.

Ele engatilhou a arma e Jack gritou, debatendo-se:

- Arabella!

- Ah, então é isso. _O Que Perturba Todos os Homens_ veio te perturbar, Jack?

-O que perturba todos os homens? – perguntaram Arabella e Elizabeth juntas.

- Uma mulher. –respondeu Gibbs, meditativo.

- Não, eu não estou sendo "perturbado", não. Só me preocupo com ela porque ela é noiva de um dos meus melhores amigos. –respondeu Jack grosseiramente.

- Acredito... –zombou Barbossa, com uma gargalhada.

- O que vai fazer então, capitão?- Perguntou Ragetti, que carregava nas mãos um frasco de vidro.

- Tome conta dela enquanto eu vou pegar a água da fonte.

- Sim, senhor! –disse ele enquanto entregava o frasco para o capitão, trocava de lugar com ele,

sacava sua arma e colocava no pescoço de Arabella.

Barbossa caminhou até o filete de água. Esticou o braço e deixou o vidro encher. Tomou a água. Ele estufou o peito, como se quisesse expor autoridade.

- Como saberemos se funcionou?- Pintel questionou.

- A lenda diz que "Qualquer machucado será curado.". Então, se corte para ver se funciona.

Barbossa cortou o braço com a própria espada. Mais que milagrosamente o corte se fechou e sumiu com o sangue que havia escorrido.

Todos exclamaram "Oh!", menos Jack, que olhou indiferentemente.

De repente, uma voz sinistra foi ouvida:

- A fonte está secando. O tempo está acabando.

A voz era conhecida. Calypso apareceu. Tomou a forma humana conhecida por Tia Dalma e foi se aproximando de Arabella:

- Arabella, não é? –disse a deusa. A moça estava tão estática que não conseguiu responder.– Foi você que conseguiu domar o coração do nosso capitão Jack Sparrow?

- Eu? Não! -respondeu Arabella

- Realmente não! –exclamou Jack –Achei que soubesse que meu único, primeiro e verdadeiro amor é o mar.

- Eu sou o mar, Jack – disse Calypso

Ele abriu a boca como se fosse dizer algo, mas fechou em seguida.

- Então vá encher, disfarçadamente, esse frasco, Ragetti. –sussurrou Barbossa – Já que a fonte está secando.

Ragetti, disfarçadamente, encheu o frasco e o tampou. Seguiu para onde estava Barbossa, entregou-lhe o frasco, continuou ameaçando Arabella, enquanto a deusa dizia:

- Eu vou, mas comigo levarei a água da vida... –ela disse isso enquanto sumiam a mulher e o filete de água que jorrava daquela parede.

Alguns instantes de silêncio foram feitos, e Barbossa começou a falar:

- E agora que eu tenho em minhas mãos um pouco da água da fonte, tenho poder suficiente para comandar a pirataria no mundo. Só pegarei de volta o Pérola e então continuarei a vida tranqüila que eu tinha antes de você me atrapalhar, Jack. –pronunciou Barbossa.

- Barbossa, eu proponho um acordo. Você fica com o Zwart, eu com o Pérola e lhe dou 25 dos meus saques. –disse Jack, confiante.

- Jack, Jack. Se é que me lembro, o acordo que eu fiz antes de morrer com você foi exatamente igual a esse. E não sou tonto de acreditar. Vocês serão prisioneiros e deixarei toda a tripulação numa ilha, como eu fiz com você, Jack.

- O que? O pequeno Will vai ficar preso numa ilha e a culpa e toda sua, Jack. Você prometeu protegê-lo, seu canalha. Agora o menino está exposto ao perigo! – disse Elizabeth, chorando de raiva.

- Pequeno Will? Ah, então quer dizer que você teve um filho, minha querida? –disse Barbossa.

- Não faça nada com o Will. Me mate, faça o que quiser comigo, mas não machuque o Will.-disse Elizabeth, aos prantos.

- Eu sou um pirata, mas eu tenho coração. Vou deixar você e o menino em Port Royal, só porque tenho pena de crianças. Mas o resto da tripulação vai ser deixada numa ilha, sem dó ou piedade.

Todos foram levados ao Pérola e Barbossa decretou a sentença lá mesmo:

- Prendam-nos e só liberem para quando... Forem andar na prancha –disse ele, dando uma risada diabólica.

Na prisão, Arabella estava parcialmente deitada num projeto de colchão duro, com Gibbs sentado próximo aos seus pés. Jack estava recostado na parede, meditativo:

- Se eu tivesse ficado, se não tivesse aceitado esta loucura, ainda estaria bem. –reclamou Bella

- Quando é destino, não dá para mudar. –disse o papagaio de Cotton

- Cotton tem razão. Não dá para mudar o que já está destinado.- disse Gibbs

Jack parecia observar algo inexistente que estava a sua frente. Foi quando Gibbs começou a falar:

- Capitão, acho que temos uma salvação. Acabei de me lembrar de uma lenda que pode salvar-nos.

- A pedra do destino –completou Jack

- É, a pedra do destino. –confirmou Gibbs

- Que porcaria de pedra é essa? –perguntou Arabella

- Essa pedra não tem nada de porcaria. Ela tem o poder de tirar qualquer tipo de imortalidade ou maldição da deusa Calypso. Com isso, Jack poderá tirar a imortalidade de Barbossa e tomar a água que ainda está com Barbossa.- disse Gibbs

- Bell, onde você deixou o mapa?- perguntou Jack, seriamente.

- Ora, está debaixo do meu vestido, como você mandou.

- Então o mantenha aí, bem seguro.

Alguns minutos depois, um marujo desce e avisa:

- Agora chegou a hora. Vamos andar na prancha.

Barbossa já estava esperando o momento, em pé, próximo á prancha.

- Vamos, por ordem. Primeiro as damas.

- Não, deixe que eu vou primeiro. –disse Jack

- Quanto cavalheirismo. Mas ele não será necessário. A mocinha vai primeiro e não tem mais ladainha. –disse Barbossa

Arabella caminhou pela prancha, com todo o cuidado para não deixar cair o mapa. Mergulhou, pegou o mapa de debaixo do seu vestido e nadou até a praia. Todos fizeram a mesma coisa. Ao se encontrarem na ilha, Jack disse:

- A partir de agora, começa uma nova aventura!


	11. Créditos

_Créditos_

_Diretor:_  
Gore Verbinski

_Escritores: __  
_Ted Elliot & Terry Rossio  
Stephany Lins Pereira

_Baseado na obra de: __  
_Ted Elliot & Terry Rossio  
Stuart Beattie  
Jay Wolpert  
Stephany Lins Pereira

_Produzidor por__  
_Jerry Bruckheimer

_Fotografia:__  
_Dariusz Wolski

_Apoio Moral:_

Alessandra Bittencourt  
Alana Maganha  
Juliana Oliveira  
Júlia Machado  
Kátia Oliveira  
Márcia e Ulisses Pereira  
Olga Martins  
Thainara Antunes  
Valéria Pereira, Jéssica Cruz e Fábio Brandão

_Baseado na obra criada_ _por: _  
Walt Disney's  
Pirates Of The Caribbean

**Jack Sparrow****  
**Johnny Depp

**Arabella Lucas****  
**Indefinida

**Elizabeth Swann****  
**Keira Knightley

**Gibbs**  
Kevin McNally

**Kathllen Yameld****  
**Liv Taylor

**Barbossa**  
Geoffrey Rush

**Tia Dalma / Calypso**  
Naomie Harris

**Pintel**  
Lee Arenberg

**Ragetti**  
Mackenzie Crook

**Will Turner (filho)****  
**Dominic Scott Ray

**Sr. Cotton****  
**??

_[Término dos créditos_

São 4:20 da manhã, tudo está deserto em Tortuga. Um navio de velas negras está ancorado ali e a tripulação, dormindo no bar conhecido como Noiva Fiel. Apenas dois tripulantes tomam conta do navio:Pintel e Ragetti, que cochilavam no convés. Uma pessoa com um chapéu largo caminhava em direção á aquele navio:  
- Não tem ninguém. -sussurrou esta pessoa  
Depois de terminada a frase, saíram de trás de uns barris mais 3 pessoas. A pessoa que falou tirou o chapéu que cobria seu rosto, revelando-se uma mulher conhecida como Arabella.  
- Vamos tomar o navio? -perguntou Gibbs  
- Sim. -respondeu um homem conhecido como **Jack Sparrow**.


End file.
